Amazing Adventures and Cruel Games
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The Doctor is sent to another universe instead of being exiled to Earth and has a mission to find an escaped Time Lord criminal called, The Player. In this universe, the Doctor quickly encounters the spaceship Enterprise.


For fifty thousand years, a Time Lord known as the "Player," has been imprisoned by the rest of his species. The High Council of Gallifrey said that he had no respect for rules, authority, or anything. Many times, the Player has broken the Laws of the Time Lords for his own selfish amusement. He cares only for his own amusement; or, more specifically, his games. The Player creates tests and challenges of every sort, then has other beings try to overcome them. When one of his games resulted in the destruction of an entire solar system and hundreds of millions of intelligent life forms, the Time Lords realized they could not allow him to roam freely any longer. That was when the Player was sentenced to three-hundred-thousand Earth years in the prison ship, Excanon, where many of the universe's most dangerous beings are kept.

Today was not the same as every other that the Player had spent on the Excanon. It was on this day that the Player and the rest of prisoners aboard were going escape. Most of the prison was automated, so only two guards were necessary. Just as these guards were finishing their daily system check, their screens went mad. Numbers, words, images and more flashed across the screens with no apparent rhyme or reason. As soon as the guards attempted to fix the problem, the screens began to burst into flames. The guards quickly backed away from the control panels. One of the guards went to find out if the prison cells were still functioning. The moment he opened the doors that lead out of the control room, he was blasted by a laser beam. He fell to the ground, slowly starting to regenerate. Before the other guard could react, another beam was shot at her. However, this one was weaker and merely paralyzed her.

"I want you to deliver a message to the Time Lords for me." The Player said. "Tell them I am going to leave the Prime Universe and start playing my games elsewhere. If they send someone after me, make sure it is someone I can have a challenge beating."

Meanwhile, on the planet Gallifrey, the Doctor was receiving his sentence from the other Time Lords. Like the Player, the Doctor had broken the Laws of the Time Lords. However, he broke them to save people, not sacrifice them for his own twisted games. The Doctor traveled across time and space, seeking adventure and discovery. Whenever he encountered evil, he fought against it and protected life. Unfortunately, the Time Lords do not approve of interfering in matters of other species. So, they found the Doctor and arrested him. They sent his traveling companions back to their proper times and places. It was a very sad good-bye. Now, the Time Lords were deciding his sentence.

Two Time Lords stood above the Doctor on a pedestal of sorts. Both of them wore red robes with the symbols of the Time Lords embroidered on them. The Doctor looked like a man in his late-forties with a mop top, black shoes, checkered pants, a black coat, a bow tie, and a white dress shirt. He did his best not to show any fear or concern in front of the Time Lords.

Suddenly, another Time Lord appeared right beside the judge. She whispered into his ear. Suddenly, the judge looked frustrated.

"What is going on?" The Doctor asked.

"It would seem, Doctor, that the High Council have decided on your punishment." The judge answered. "It would one of your old classmates from the Academy has escaped our universe with a prison ship and all its prisoners."

"Who?!" The Doctor asked. "The Master?!"

"No," the judge replied. "The Player."

"So, he finally caused too much trouble for you." The Doctor said. "In fact, if I recall correctly, before I had even left Gallifrey, he was already breaking many of your precious rules."

"Yes, yes." The judge replied. "Well, now you get to do something about him. Your sentence is to recapture the Player. If you refuse, you will be sentenced to solitary confinement for the next six hundred years. Do you understand?"

"Yes, quite." The Doctor said. "So, once I have, you will allow me to resume my travels?"

"Very well." The judge answered. "Now, please get in your Tardis and get moving!"

Right behind the Doctor, a blue police box appeared. This box was his ship, his Tardis. It was originally built with a camouflage circuit, that would enable it to change its appearance to blend in with the time and place it resided in. However, since the Doctor took a trip back to the 1960s, it has been stuck with the appearance of a police box. Everyone tends to think it is rather cramped inside, but they could not be more wrong. Actually, the Tardis is bigger on the inside. Once inside, a person would find themselves in a room with round, white circles on the walls. A few feet from the doors is a coat rack and to the right is some furniture. At the center of the room is a hexagon-shaped control console. On the console are dozens of switches, buttons and levers. In the center of the console, there was a large glass cylinder that began to rise and fall whenever the Tardis took flight. This is simply the first room in the Tardis. There are countless other rooms and chamber; such as a library, a pool, laboratory, etc.

The Doctor entered the Tardis and before he could even reach the control console, the ship took-off. It was being piloted remotely by the Time Lords.

Meanwhile, in another universe, a spaceship called the U.S.S. Enterprise was circling around a newly discovered planet. The U.S.S. Enterprise is part of an interplanetary alliance called the Federation, which Earth is a part of. The mission of the vessel and its crew is to explore uncharted territory, as well as make peaceful contact with new species and civilizations. Their mission lasts five years, then each crew member has the choice of continuing the mission, or returning to their homes and families.

Currently, the captain of the Enterprise is a man named James T. Kirk. His friends call him Jim, at least when they are off-duty. Jim is a born leader; anyone could see that just by looking at him. His second in command is a Vulcan science officer named Spock. Vulcans are the first alien species that humanity encountered. They were not at all what humanity was expecting. The Vulcan race bares a stunning resemblance to humankind. The only visual difference in appearance is that Vulcan's have pointed ears. However, Vulcan customs, behavior and biology is very different from that of humans. Vulcans have green blood and find eating the flesh of animals quite disgusting. Also, Vulcan minds are ruled by logic and reason. To ensure this, Vulcans are taught from a young age to repress their emotions. Spock is no exception, but he is still a kind man and a reliable comrade.

"What can you tell us about the planet below, Mr. Spock?" Captain Kirk asked.

Both Jim and Spock were currently on the Enterprise's bridge, along with several other crew members. Jim sat in a chair at the center of the room, facing screen showing the space outside the Enterprise. To his right, Spock was seated at the a computer console to the right. Behind him, was the Communications Officer, Uhura was busy sending signals to the planet below, trying to make contact. In front of Captain Kirk, was Japanese-American named Hikaru Sulu who is in charge of piloting the massive space vessel.

"The atmosphere and vegetation is remarkably similar to Earth's." Spock replied. "There is also something of an anomaly near the planet's equator."

"What sort of anomaly?" The captain inquired.

"None of our sensors can detect anything in that area." Spock answered. "We can not even get a visual. The only logical conclusion is that there is some form shielding technology being used down there. According to my analysis, this shield will even prevent us beaming anyone or anything down there within a two mile radius of the shield."

"Captain, something is heading towards our outer hull." Hikaru Sulu said. "And from the image I am getting, it is definitely not a meteorite."

"Put it on screen." Kirk replied.

What appeared on the screen in front of the captain was a blue box big enough to fit two, maybe three people inside it. It was moving like a spinning top through space.

"Could it be an escape pod of some sort?" Jim asked Spock.

"Doubtful." Spock replied. "Our sensors cannot detect any life signs inside it."

"Captain, something is happening to it." Sulu said.

The box became transparent, then disappeared completely.

"Where did it go?" Jim inquired.

"Sir, it is aboard our ship." Uhura said. "I just received a report of a large blue box having appeared in the engine room."

"Tell the regular crewmen to keep their distance and have a security team surround it with their phaser ready." Captain Kirk ordered.

Then, he and Spock stood up and headed down to the engine room. When they arrived, Spock immediately began to examine the box while Jim questioned the engineer who noticed it.

"Sir, the box did not just appear." The engineer said. "As it began to materialize, I heard an odd wheezing noise. And captain, I have seen something just like this box before."

"Really? Jim exclaimed. "Where?"

"In a history novel." This thing bares a strong resemblance to what was known as a London police box."

"Captain, those words are written on it." Spock said.

"What is a London police box?" Jim inquired.

"They were a device that was used on Earth in the mid-twentieth century to contact law enforcement." The engineer answered.

"Yes, yes indeed." A unfamiliar voice spoke. "That is the purpose of a London police box. However, things are not always as they appear."

Just then, a man stepped out of the blue box and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my Tardis."

Before anyone could even react, the entire Enterprise shook violently. A voice was suddenly heard throughout the whole ship. Well, if you could call that mechanical screech a voice.

It said, "You will be exterminated!"


End file.
